Dopant fluctuations pose a serious problem in threshold voltage (Vt) control in advanced semiconductor devices, such as static random access memory (SRAM). As semiconductor devices become smaller and smaller, Vt control becomes more difficult. A known solution is to use back gates, such as found in FinFETs and other double gate transistors, to control Vt in the semiconductor devices. One serious problem with this solution is that the use of back gates in semiconductor devices has resulted in increased layout complexity, increased wiring densities, and therefore, higher cost. Further, known back gate biasing schemes have not been able to provide sufficient stability, performance, and reduction in leakage voltages, especially for SRAM.